Catch a Falling Star
by Melime
Summary: A girl falls into Middle Earth...but something is wrong. Where is Legolas? And who is this Silmaril guy?


Catch a Falling Star  
  
Author's note: This is a departure from my usually serious stories...wait, my stories aren't serious! All right, then this is right on track with what I usually write...just I've never written a Mary-Sue before. Hehe.

* * *

Chapter 1  
  
Tiffany's fingers danced across the keyboard as she typed. She loved to write stories. She would sit for hours at the computer and just type away her little romances and read other people's romances.  
  
_Legolas turned to the beautiful maiden. "Who are you?" he said in awe.  
  
She smiled seductively. "Come with me and you will find out," she said.  
  
So they went through the forest of Evernight together, to her home, where her mother and father waited.  
  
But evil lurked in the Evernight.  
  
Fortunately for Legolas, the lovely maiden was a warrior.  
_  
Tiffany grinned as she wrote the next part. Unfortunatly, her peaceful environment was soon interrupted.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
Tiffany turned to see her annoying older brother reading over her shoulder. "Hey!" she cried.  
  
Her brother snorted in disgust. "Evernight? What kind of name for a forest is that?"  
  
"A Middle-earth one!" she said defensively.  
  
"No, it's not," he said in a superior tone. "Beleriand is. Mirkwood is. Lothlorien is. But Evernight is not."  
  
Tiffany found herself growing angry. "Just because you've read the books—"  
  
"Along with _The Silmarillion_ and _The History of Middle-Earth_." He interrupted.  
  
"Does not mean that you can criticize my story!" she finished.  
  
"Does too."  
  
"You're just like how I wrote you in _When the Dream Came in the Night, and the Stars Dreamed of the Moon_!"  
  
His brow furrowed. "You wrote me into one of your stories?"  
  
"Yes! And you were the mean brother who tried to keep me and Legolas apart!"  
  
He rolled his eyes. "Give me a break."  
  
"Fine!" Tiffany jumped up and attacked him.  
  
"Hey!" he said, ducking out of her room. Tiffany followed him out, fists flying.  
  
Brian looked frantically around for something to stop Tiffany. Seeing a nearby copy of _The Silmarillion_, he picked it up and threw it at her head.  
  
"That'll teach you—huh?"  
  
Tiffany had disappeared.  
  
Brian picked up the book in amazement. "Mom is so going to kill me..." he whispered

* * *

"Ow!" Tiffany rubbed her head. Brian had a mean throw. She turned to tell him so, but when she did...  
  
"Hey! My room is gone!"  
  
She looked around. She was standing in a large green meadow that was bathed in soft light. To her surprise, the light wasn't coming from the sun. It just...was.  
  
"Hello?" she called. "Helloooo?"  
  
No answer.  
  
Tiffany sat down in frustration. Where in the world was she?  
  
Then it hit her. What if she wasn't in the world anymore?  
  
What if she was in Middle-Earth?  
  
Tiffany squealed. "Oh my gosh!" she said to no one in particular. "I can't wait to meet Leggy!"  
  
Tiffany crossed her legs and assumed the position of a beautiful maiden. Any minute now, that gorgeous hunk would come running over the hill, just like in her story _The Songbird Has Sung His Last Song, Let Us Sing Again Once More_.  
  
Any minute now.  
  
Tiffany sighed and straightened her skirt. She was in a blue-grey dress that, in her opinion, covered far too much of her body. When she got back to her house, she would most definitely toss this dress out of her royal wardrobe.  
  
About an hour later, Tiffany concluded that Legolas was not coming.  
  
"Perhaps," she said to the sky, "this is like my story _The River Has Run to the Sea, and the Sea Cries for the Ocean_. That was when I went and found Legolas! Yeah!  
  
She stood and walked through the meadow, sniffing the flowers appreciatively. She would be sure to tell Legolas of these wonderful flowers so he could bring them to woo her.  
  
Ten minutes later, Tiffany had tired of walking. Where was everyone?  
  
"Hello! Is there anyone is this place?"  
  
To her surprise, there came an answer from behind her.  
  
"Hello."  
  
Tiffany smiled. Leggy had been following her. She turned around, and saw what had to be an elf standing behind her. He had blond hair, just like Leggy; but that was where the resemblance ended. His clothes were not that of Legolas, instead he was wearing what looked like robes. His eyes were not the blue of the sea, they were brown.  
  
"Who the heck are you?" she said in disgust.  
  
He bowed. "I am Aegnor," he said, "And who might you be?"  
  
Tiffany smiled. She was glad that she had come up with her elven name. It was useful to have an elven name; she used it for all of her usernames, self-inserts, and screen names.  
  
"I," she said seductively, "Am Tiffaniwen."  
  
Aegnor frowned. "I have never heard such a name. Mayhap you are one of the Teleri?"  
  
"The whosits?"  
  
Aegnor ignored her. "Nay, for your hair is golden. Although," he picked up a strand of her hair, "You are the first I have seen to have hair of many colors. Tell me; what is thy parentage, that your hair would be dark at the roots and golden at the tips?"  
  
Tiffaniwen slapped his hand away. "I need to go to Fantastic Susie's for a touch-up, okay?"  
  
"O-kay? What is that?"  
  
"It means 'understand'."  
  
Aegnor's face brightened with understanding. "I okay!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I believe you said that "okay" meant "understand."  
  
Tiffany groaned. How would she explain this? "It means...um, it only means that at the end of a sentence, okay?"  
  
He grinned. "Okay."  
  
"Good! Now, can you tell me where Legolas is?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Legolas! The hunk of Middle-Earth!"  
  
Aegnor shook his head. "I have never heard of 'Legolas'; 'hunk'; or 'Middle-earth,' okay?"  
  
Tiffany felt panicky. No Leggy? "But, but,"  
  
Aegnor laughed. "Do you live near this place, Tiffaniwen?"  
  
She shook her head.  
  
"Then perhaps you would like to sup with my family and myself, okay?"  
  
Maybe Legolas would be there. Yeah! Like in her story, _The Stars Have Fallen From the Sky and Burnt the Grass_, when the servant had led the beautiful maiden to her beloved.  
  
Tiffany held out a hand to Aegnor. "Okay," she said, smiling.  
  
He took her hand and began to lead her across the meadow. "My sister Atanis will be delighted to meet you, I am sure."  
  
Tiffany could hardly wait.

* * *

Author's Notes: Hey, all of my beloved readers, let me know what you think! Should I continue the tale of the tragic Tiffaniwen, who is about to meet Aegnor's sister, Atanis, who happens to be Galadriel? Let me know, and if you have any ideas please tell me.  
  
Oh, and don't worry, this is a parody of Mary-sues.  
  
Until next time! 


End file.
